Soul X Sophie
by animelvr21100
Summary: Maka is out of the picture and Soul is alone. Sophie is a new meister and needs a partner. And guess who falls in love... This is my OC! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER CHARACTERS! I changed the characters a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Maka had just left the academy to become her own meister. Soul was left all alone to soon find a new meister. Her name is Sophia.

SPOV:

First day at the DWMA. It's a lot to take in. I have been dreaming about this place ever since I saw it on the news. I walk up the big staircase that leads to

the front doors. There are many students around with their partners. I don't even have a weapon yet! This is going to take awhile.

I get to the top and Uncle Stein was waiting for me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and escorts me to the Death room, where I would be registered.

There was three people waiting. One of them was a guy with red hair and a soul, which showed that he was a Death Sythe. Next, there was a woman with

blonde hair and a pinkish soul. Last, was Lord Death. I could not see his soul at all. I don't think it's strange, but just a little bit. Uncle Stein walked forward

and started to speak. "Everyone, this is my niece Sophia. She is a meister and will start in my class today." The red hair guy came up and introduced his self

as Spirit. He seems familiar to me, but I don't know where he is from. The lady introduced herself as Marie. She seems pretty nice, but I can tell that she has

a crush on my Uncle. I smiled the whole time to hide how scared I was. Once I filled out all of my paperwork, I walked to class with Uncle. "I know you are

scared. Just keep your cool and you will be fine." I smiled at the thought of relief. We walked in and all of the kids were standing, talking about stuff. Uncle

ordered them to take their seats real quickly to make an announcement. "Everyone, this is Sophia. Make sure to make her welcome here." Everyone nodded

and continued to talk. Uncle pointed to an open seat, which was next to a guy, a really cute guy. He had gray hair and had a headband on. He also had an

epic jacket on. He was staring at me, so I went up and introduced myself...

SL POV:

The new girl walked over and introduced herself. She had long, blonde hair and a pretty smile. She is actually pretty hot with her big boobs and tiny

waist. She took a seat next to me. I feel some kind of connection, like our souls are being drawn to each other. The same thing happened to me and Maka,

but stronger. I stare into her eyes and she stares back. I think I just found my new partner...

SPOV:

I think I just found my weapon. I see his soul wavelength clearly and it is strong, very strong. His name is Soul and he looks lonely. He is actually pretty

cute too! That's a bonus! We start talking about random stuff and I feel our bond growing stronger and stronger the more we talked. Soul is one awesome

person! It feels like I have met him before. It is so strange.

After class was over, Soul and I walked over to this one group of people, which all look familiar to me, but maybe I was just imaging things. One group

was Tsubaki and Black Star. I knew Tsubaki from our parents, so I at least have another friend. Her meister was Black Star. He has a powerful soul

wavelength, but he is such an idiot. Like I don't understand him at all! And there's Lord Death's son, Kid with his two weapons Liz and Patty. They are all

powerful together. No wonder, since he is a reaper. Black Star invited me to play a game of football, which is my favorite sport. I have always been good at

every sport I have played. Soul smirked at me and lead me over to the field. We divided into teams, but Patty sat on the side line to cheer everyone on.

Everyone is so nice to me and it seems as I fit in with their group. I feel comforted.

After the game, Soul invited me back to his apartment, which I am kinda scared to go to, but I gotta stay cool, calm and collected. I feel so calm around

Soul, but I get excited at the same time. He makes me smile. We got to his place and he has a two bedroom apartment. One room is empty, but he has a pet

fish to keep him company. I laughed when he told me that. I looked at some of his pictures and one has him and another girl in it. I pick it up and look at it

closer. "That's my old partner, Maka. She is now her own weapon and meister. She used to be my meister, but she is a lot stronger than me."I heard about

her on the news. I put down the picture and wrap my arms around him. "It's okay, I have been searching for my whole life for a weapon. I guess she was

not the right one for you." He smiled and threw me on his shoulder. I kicked and screamed until he put me on his bed. "I want you to be my meister. Are you

up for the job?" I smiled and pulled him down for a hug. He is so warm. I want him to hold me forever and ever. He sits up on the bed and stares at the wall.

"Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat. It won't be special or anything, but it's something." I smiled and went into the living room while Soul was

cooking. He seems to not know much about cooking, but at least he gives an effort. I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw Soul. It's been a talent

of mine since I was little. Soul came out with a bowl of ramen. He looked over my shoulder and watched for a little bit. "You are amazing. I could never do

that." I smiled and ate the food. He forgot to put in the seasoning packet and the noodles are over-cooked, but he gave it his best shot. He watched me for

a little longer until he said anything to me. "So, you want me to take you home? We can ride my bike or walk, but that might take longer." I grabbed my stuff

and walked out to the bike. I just realized that he meant motorcycle, not a bicycle. "What, you 'v never been on a motorcycle?" I shook my head no and he

just smiled. He got on and told me to get on. I got on the back and grabbed his waist to hold on to. We went so fast, it seems like I am flying through the air.

I put my head on his back and closed my eyes. I feel so calm right now. I felt him stop and we were at my apartment. I live by myself, since my parents are

gone on business and are never around. I opened the door and it is a small place, big enough for me. Soul looked around at all of my artwork. "You are

amazing, like totally awesome." He stops at one of my pictures and picks it up. "When did you draw this one?" I looked at it and it is a picture of a girl with

her weapon, posing. I remember asking the girl to pose, so I could sketch her. Soul just stared at it for the longest time. "This is Maka and I." I just noticed. I

am damn stupid! Like how in the hell did I not notice? He places it down on my table and heads to my bedroom. All of my stuff is orange and green, which are

my favorite colors. He grabs some bags and starts to move my stuff. "What in the hell are you doing?" He turned around and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You are moving in with me. We are partners, so shouldn't we live together?" I thought about it for a minute. He is right, but why does he want to do it now?

And how would I get it there? I can't put it on his motorcycle. As I was thinking, my doorbell rung. I looked outside and it is Uncle Stein. I opened the door

and he came in. "I knew he was here. My little niece is growing up, finding her first partner. Maybe we should move your stuff into his place, since the lease

ends at the end of the week." What the fuck! Now my uncle wants me to move in! This is absurd!

Once all of my stuff was in boxes, we moved them into my uncle's house for now. Uncle Stein walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Have you heard from

your parents lately?" I nodded no and he sighed. "Well you are not alone anymore, you have Soul, your partner in crime." I nodded in agreement.

Uncle left and it was just me and my new room. I put up posters, curtains, pictures, and made my bed. It looks almost like my old room, except this is bigger.

I heard a knock on my door and I turned around. Soul was holding a glass of juice and a camera. "Well it looks like you settled quite nicely. Do you want

something to drink?" I took the glass from his hand a chugged it down. Soul grabbed me by my waist and put the camera up to take a picture. We smiled

and it looked pretty good. He gave me a hug goodnight and left me alone to my room. I laid down and it was ten. I curled up into a ball with my pillow. I

closed my eyes and I drifted right to sleep...

SL POV:

It totally feels weird having someone in the house. I really like Sophie, a lot. I laid down on my bed and listened to some Breaking Benjamin. They are one

of my favorite bands of all time. I started to close my eyes and dreamed about the future. I hope everything goes well...

SPOV:

I tossed and turned, scream and sweat, I was having the same nightmare as I always do, but a lot worse. I bolted up in bed, breathing heavy with sweat dripping from my face. Soul came rushing in to my room. "What happened? Are you okay?" I started crying and just sat there. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth until I stopped crying. I looked up at him and he just hugged me. The next thing I know, Soul picked me up and carried me bridal style into his room. He placed me on his bed and put a blanket over me. He crawled in and wrapped his arms around me. "You can sleep in my bed with me tonight. I can feel that you scared and lonely. I am here for you, no matter what." I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. I feel a lot better, having Soul around...


	2. Chapter 2

SL POV:

I woke up to be cuddling with Sophie. I remembered she was scared so she slept in my bed. I unwrapped my arms around her and went to make some food.

My other specialty is eggs, so I will make that for her. It feels weird having another girl in the house. The last time a girl was in here was when Maka was

packing up her stuff and leaving to move back in with her mom. It really feels weird having a girl in my bed, even Maka never got scared and slept in my bed.

I don't even know how to react, but I am surprisingly calm. I heard footsteps and it was Sophie. She was rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up. I just

noticed that she was wearing a tight tank top and short shorts that Stein had got her so she had clothes to wear. I didn't even noticed that they were

related. She walked over and looked over my shoulder. "That smells good. Is it eggs?" I tuned around and handed her a bite. She took it and smiled. "This is

delicious! I don't usually eat eggs, but these are awesome!" Seeing her smile, makes me smile. She looked up at me with sauce all over her face. She is so

dumb sometimes. I took a napkin and wiped her face. She is like a little girl, it's actually pretty cute. I looked at the clock and it's eleven. I walked to my room

and got changed. I have to meet up with the group for a meeting, but I don't want to leave Sophie here. But she has no clothes. I guess I will lend her some

of mine. I went out and grabbed Sophie's hand. She sat on my bed while I went through my stuff. I can lend her a shirt and a hoodie, but that's about it. I

turned around and she was gone! I ran out to her bedroom. She was taking off her shirt and I saw a big scar on her back. She started to walk out and I

quickly ran to my room and sat on my bed. She peeked her head in and said "Um Soul, can I borrow a shirt? I don't have one." I smirked and grabbed a plain

orange tank top. She put that on and she came out in booty shorts, the tank top and sneakers. I also handed her one of my hoodies so she wouldn't get

cold. She looks so cute. I start blushing and she laughs. "You make me laugh so hard!" Well I am glad that I am amusing to her. She grabs my hand and runs

out the door. I'm assuming that she heard me talking to myself. I seriously need to stop doing that.

We walked to the basketball court, where no one was there yet. Great, I hope they don't cancel again. Sophie tapped me on my shoulder and sees Black

Star and Tsubaki. Sophie runs up to Black Star and punches him the face. Damn! That's gotta hurt. She has an arm. Well she is Stein's niece anyway.

Everyone got to the court and we started. Sophie was kicking ass out there. She is even better than me, and that's a problem. After we finished, we all went

back to our place and Sophie made some food. She made us some rice balls, curry, and cake. She is the perfect woman. She cooks, cleans, plays sports; this

is a dream come true! She is sexy and amazing, I could never find someone like her ever again. I got up and walked to my room. I turned on some tunes and

laid on my bed. We need to start training soon, but I don't know exactly what to do.

I heard a knock on my door and it was Sophie with a piece of cake. She placed it on my table and sat next to me. "When do you want to start training? I

think we should start tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" I sat up and grabbed her waist. "I wanna start tomorrow. But I want to start something now." She

turned around and looked at me. "I am okay with that." I put my hand to her cheek and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. She closes her eyes and I

lean in for a kiss. Her lips taste like candy and they are soft like clouds. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "I have liked you ever since I laid my eyes on

you. You are sexy, smart and play football with guys. You are girl that every guy dreams of." She smiles at me and kisses me again. I heard someone saw

aw, and I turned around and everyone was standing there. "Well it took you guys long enough, god!" Black Star said. We turned around and I held her by

her waist. She blushed right red and turned away to my face. I kissed her lips once again and turned even brighter red. Everyone laughed and we went to

the living room to say goodbye. Once everyone left, Sophie started to clean the dishes. "I save you an extra slice of the cake for you." she said. I wrapped

my arms around her and kissed her neck. She blushed again and turned around to give me a kiss. "I am going to go take a bath, so don't cause trouble

okay?" she nodded her head okay and I went to the bath. I am happy that she feels the same way, but I also happy that I can take her home to my brother.

She is so beautiful, I know he will be jealous!

I got done and went to go check on her. She was asleep on my bed with a sewing needle in her hand, fixing my jacket. I took it from her hand and took her

to her bedroom. When we got in there, all of her clothes were in and her room was set. I have no clue how Stein got in here, but I don't really want to know.

I laid her on her bed and and put a shirt on her. I tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead and closed the door. Training starts tomorrow. I hope we

reasinate together...


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV:

I wake up to the sound of music playing in the house. How in the hell did I get here? I don't remember even falling asleep. I got up and walked towards the

music, which was playing in Soul's room. He was standing on his bed, playing the air guitar. He looks like a total idiot. He turns around and sees me. He

quickly jumps down and turns off the music. "How long have you been standing there?" I laugh at that statement. "Long enough to get the picture." He

blushes at me and turns around to stare at the wall. I wrap my arms around him and give him a hug. I can feel his body heat rise within him and I can feel

our bond getting stronger and stronger. I like this. It feels right.

After I got dress, Soul was waiting at the door for me. "Are you ready to meet up with Stein? He will help us reasinate better by coaching us." My body

shakes in terror that this will all go wrong. He comes up and gives me a passionate kiss. "Everything will be okay. I am here for you." I smiled and grabbed

his hand. We walked to the park, where Uncle was going to train us. Soul walked ahead of me at a speed, which I could almost not keep up. We got to

where we were going to meet, and Uncle was already on his 5th cup of coffee. "Nice to see you guys showed up. I thought you would never come." Soul

started to get angry, but I calmed him down. Uncle stood up in a stance. "Okay, now change into your weapon Soul." Soul nodded and changed. I grabbed

him and swung him around a couple of times to get use to it. He is pretty light, which is a good sign. Uncle watched us and I know he wants us to reasinate.

Soul read my mind and he said "It's time to reasinate." I nodded in agreement. I felt our souls start to come together. It was as if our souls were becoming

one. I saw Soul become a gigantic sythe. Our power became stronger and a lot of spiritual pressure came off of us. Uncle sat up in his fighting stance, which

meant he wants us to fight him. Uncle said "Now it is time for you the test. Give me your best shot!" Soul and I understood and I ran towards him. He

dodged my attack and he put out his hand to hit me with his soul wavelength. I turned around and threw Soul at him. Uncle grabbed Soul and try to hold

back. I pushed down as hard as I could. Even Uncle started to have issues holding up, but he pushed me back to the ground. Soul changed back into his

human form and just sat there, watching Uncle get up with bloody hands. "You are amazing. You guys will go a long way and will get stronger." I stood up

and started to jump up and down. I am so happy. Soul got up and I gave him a kiss. He blushed bright red and kissed me back. I started to feel dizzy and I

passed out. I should of expected that...

I woke up in my bed and I can hear Soul talking in the other room with someone. I got up and tip-toed into the living room. The table was set with a candle

in the middle and the lights were dimmed. I quickly ran back into my room and tried to find something sexy to wear. I finally found a short strapless black

dress that fit over my big boobs and my ass. I curled my hair and put on a pair of strappy heels. I walked out to the sound of the piano playing. Soul was

sitting there, playing a pretty song. I know the song and I started to sing to it. Soul stops playing and turns around. His jaw drops to the floor. "Wow, you

look so sexy tonight." I laughed and sat down at a table. Soul brought out a plate of pasta and other stuff. "Now I know you did not cook this, so where did

you get all of this?" Soul sunk down in his seat and said "Tsubaki." I should of known better. Soul cannot cook to save his life. I ate all of the food that was

on my plate. I finished earlier than Soul, so I watched him. I just noticed that he is wearing a black suit with a red tie. He looked up and I turned my head

away, so he wouldn't notice. "Well if you are up for it, there's a ball tonight at the DWMA, If you wanna go?" So that is the reason why he got me all dressed

up? Just so he can take me to a stupid ball. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Soul shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes. I got up and

did a sexy pose, which made his nose bleed and I sat on him, which made him bleed even more. He is such an idiot.

We got to the DWMA, and Tsubaki was outside, waiting. "You guys look so cute together!" she said. I smiled and grabbed Soul's hand. Black Star came out

and his nose started to bleed, immediately. Soul grabbed my waist and kissed me. Black Star came over and gave me a hug and grabbed my ass. I threw him

as hard as I could and he hit a brick wall. We all laughed at his dumb ass self. We went in and there's students and teachers everywhere. I see Uncle Stein

with Marie and Spirit. Soul takes me over there and says "Hey. Were here, just like you asked." What in the hell is Soul talking about? Soul let go of my hand

and Uncle took it. "Can I have this dance?" I cannot believe I am dancing with Uncle! This is ridiculous! Uncle and I did the waltz as we used to when I was

little. "There's a dance contest. You and Soul will win. Put out some awesome moves and you will win for sure. I also heard from your parents. I will tell you

tomorrow what they said, but you and Soul did really good today. I am proud of you. You are very powerful." Uncle gave me a hug and pushed me towards

Soul. Soul caught me and held me by my waist. Uncle grabbed a mic and started to talk. "Thank you everyone for coming here this evening. Tonight is the

night that we will decide our dancing champions. Our finalist are: Black Star& Tsubaki, Kid& Liz, Ox Ford& Kim, Chrona& Patty, Spirit& Blair, and Soul &

Sophia." What the hell! I stared at Soul and he wrapped his hands around me. "Stein told me that you can dance. I want to see your moves." I cannot

believe that I got into this. This cannot be happening to me. Soul grabs my hand and squeezes it. "You will be fine. Trust me." I sighed and watched as the

others went. Everyone was really good, maybe even better than me. I remember dancing by myself with music videos. I have never imagined that I would be

dancing in public. Soul keeps on squeezing my hand to reassure me. Uncle kept on looking at me too. "Just stay cool, calm and collected, okay?" he kept on

saying. I took a deep breath in and let it out. They called us up and my heart is pounding. When the music came on, it was my favorite song. It starts out as

a waltz thing and then goes into a tango/sexy music. We started doing the waltz. Soul kept on looking at me to signal the okay to start doing the tango, but

I got a surprise up my sleeve. When the music changed, I wrapped my leg around his. He got a smile on his face. We started to do the tango and other sexy

moves. Everyone was cheering and screaming. It was making my blood pump and my heart race. I put my leg up in the air and did other moves to spice

things up. We ended with a bang! Everyone was cheering and clapping for us. I jumped and kissed Soul. He picked me up and swung me around. We went

over to everyone and they all praised us. Uncle went to the mic and started to talk. "Well, that was amazing. Now it is time to announce the winner. And the

winner is...Soul and Sophie!" I smiled and Soul gave me another kiss. We went over to Uncle and he gave us a trophy. Tonight was the best!

We walked back to the house and I cannot tell where in the hell I am going. I am tired and can't feel my feet. Everything is blurry. I wobbled and fell. I landed

on something soft and fluffy. I passed out right then and there.

SLPOV:

Sophie passed out on the pavement. She looks so tired. I picked her up and carried her to the house and placed her on the bed. She looks so peaceful when

she sleeps. Now that I think about it, she shouldn't be sleeping in that dress. I looked around everywhere, but couldn't find anything. I guess she has to

borrow something of mine. I found a jersey of mine and put it on her. She is so tired, it's not even funny. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and laid

there. I traced my finger around the scar on her back. It runs from the top of her left shoulder till her right hip and vice versa. It looks like it was deep cut too.

I looked at my scar and it's about the same cut almost. She turned towards me and grabbed onto me. "Don't go. Don't leave me here mommy!" I wrapped

my arms around her since it seems like she's having a bad dream again. She seems to have the same dream a lot. Her breathing slowed and she calmed

down. I kissed her on her forehead and turned out the light. I laid on my bed, thinking about today. A lot had happened so quickly, it's not even funny. I just

met this girl in class and now we are partners and dating. This is so cool. Usually this wouldn't be, but it works in my favor. I turned over and faced the

picture of me and her. I haven't thought about Maka since she left. I wonder how she is at least. I don't try to think about her, but she was my partner. All of

the teachers talk about her, but now they will be talking about me and Sophie. I wonder when Lord Death will send us on our extra curriculum lesson. I don't

exactly want to go on one, but it would be Sophie's first one ever. I guess we will wait and see what happens...


	4. Chapter 4

SL POV:

I woke up at five in the morning to a phone call. It was a message from the DWMA. It said "Attention all students, please stay indoors until further notice.

This is a code red. I repeat, this is a code red. Please stay indoors." What the hell is that all about? Wouldn't they usually call for us if they needed help. I

called Stein to see what's up. "Soul, just stay inside. There's problems with the witches and the keshin. And keep an eye on Sophie, will you? Thanks." and

he hung up before I was able to get a word in, but that was expected. I went into Sophie's room and saw her tossing and turning. She kept on mumbling

some words, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I wrapped my arms around her and she continued to shake violently. Stein warned me that this

would happen, but I don't know why it would. I just sat there and rocked her back and forth. She finally calmed down a couple of hours later. She woke up

and looked into my eyes. "Did I do it again? Are we late for class?" I shook my head no. "They told us to stay indoors for now since it's code red. Stein said

that there's something going on with the witches and the keshin." She looked at me as she knew what I was talking about. She got up and stared at the

door. "One time when I was little, I would pretend to go on missions by myself and one day, there was this witch that I was not aware of and she attacked

me from behind. That is how I got this scar. Ever since then, I use to have bad dreams about the future and stuff, but it would always be scary and I would

be in pain whenever I have those bad dreams. So I am sorry if I started to shake and stuff." I got up and gave her a kiss. "Can I see your scar, if you don't

mind. I will show you mine too." She gave me this confused look but she understood after I took off my shirt. She traced her finger along the top of my scar.

She finally took off the jersey and turned around. I traced my finger along hers, but I wrapped my hands around her waist. I can feel her body heat start to

rise. She put the shirt back on and gave me a lingering kiss. I heard the phone ring, but she ran to it first. I can hear her talking to someone, but I don't

know who. She came back with a big grin on her face. "I am going to take a bath and we are going to meet up with the gang at Kid's place." I thought that

we weren't suppose to leave? I guess that's cool. Sophie looked at me and gave me another kiss and went to the bath. I went into her room and found her

sketch pad. It is full of our friends and mostly of me. There's a picture of it looks like her parents. They look oddly familiar somehow, but I don't know where.

And there's a picture of her and some guy, but don't know who. I heard her come in and I sat on her bed. "Were you looking at my sketch book?" I quickly

closed the book and blushed. She laughed at me and sat down next to me. She only had a towel around her slim body. She got up and unwrapped her

towel. I quickly turned the other way to not watch. "You didn't have to turn around. I don't mind at all." I slowly turned back and gave this confused

expression. She laughed at my face and continued to change. She has the sexiest body ever and everything fits perfectly on her body. I felt my nose start to

bleed and I turned around. And it had to occur now of all times? I felt a pair of eyes on me and then I heard Sophie scream. I turned around and Blair was

sitting on the bed. She smiled and jumped on me and my nose bleed got worse. Sophie pulled her off of me and punched her in the face. "Just who in the

hell are you doing on my boyfriend?" she said. Blair sat there crying from the punch. "Chill out Sophie. She used to live here with me and Maka." She calmed

down and went to Blair with an ice pack. "Wow, she sure does have a punch, better than Maka's. Is she your new partner Soul?" she asked. I nodded yes

and Blair went to investigate her. "She sure is prettier than Maka and she is almost my size cup. You also have a powerful soul wavelength. You will make a

great meister." Sophie smiled and gave Blair a hug. Sophie and Blair became friends, which can only mean trouble. Sophie came up to me and gave me a

kiss. "You ready to go? Blair is leaving so we can go." I smiled and we went out to the bike, but that is not the best idea, since someone can spot us. We

walked over to Kid's place and everyone was already there. We played video games and the girls talked about other stuff. Sophie made us all pizza and

other stuff. Even Tsubaki was impressed. And she made it all of that symmetrical stuff so Kid didn't have a heart attack. This is really cool.

We ended up staying at Tsubaki's house, since it was closer. It's cool that they let us stay, but it feels pretty weird. Sophie pretty much passed out when we

got there. She has been pretty exhausted from training and dancing; I still have no idea where she gets all of the energy from. Black Star came over and

bang his fist on my chest. "How are you doing with that wound on your chest?" he asked. "It's not cool to dwell on the past. You have to think about the

future, you know? The scar you want to see is Sophie's. She has one hell of one going across her back in an x-style. She said she got it from a Witch when

she was younger, but I think that's part of the truth." Black Star sat there with a puzzled face, but then went to doing push-ups. I walked into the kitchen

where Tsubaki was making her amazing tea. "How do you know Sophie exactly? She told me that you guys played together when you were younger, but

that's it. Do you know about her past?" Tsubaki sighed and sat down at the table with the tea. "Our parents knew each other through work. Her parents

were the best team that Lord Death ever found. They go on a lot of missions even when Sophie was little, so Sophie was alone most of the time. The more

her parents worked, the less of Sophie I saw. I heard about the accident through my parents and I saw her at the hospital. She was all torn up and had

scars everywhere. That was the last time I saw her before we met at the supermarket and she grew up as I did. We haven't talked since we were little, but

I have always been there for her. She reminds me of Maka a little bit, but Sophie is more mature than Maka." I watched Sophie sleep and her breathing

became faster and her heartbeat beat faster. Tsubaki and I ran to her side as she tossed and turned. I held her down as Tsubaki called Stein to come here.

He came and put some kind of shot into her neck and her breathing and heartbeat went back to normal. "What the hell was that Stein. This is the second

time. It's not cool." Stein stood with a straight face. "Do you want to know the truth? When she was attacked, she was attacked by the Keshin and Medusa

when they worked together. Medusa bit her and injected some kind of poision. It wasn't black blood, but whatever it is, it is a lot stronger and this always

happens when the madness grows or if the witches are planning something." Well that's great. Something is wrong with my girlfriend and Stein doesn't even

know what's wrong with her. Stein picked her up and started to go to the door. "Where in the hell are you taking her?" Black Star held me back as I started

to get pissed. "Chill out Soul, I am taking her to the DWMA where Lord Death can keep watch over her. You can come tomorrow when everyone is off okay?"

He took her and left. Black Star put his hand on my shoulder. "She will be okay. She is one hell of a cookie, okay? You will see her tomorrow and we will go

and visit her." I looked up at Tsubaki and she reassured me. "What about you stay here tonight Soul. I don't think you should be home alone like this. I will

make some sweets while you and Black Star talk." said Tsubaki. I nodded my head okay and then Black Star pulled out a bunch of pictures of Sophie. "Dude,

that's so not cool to take pictures of my girlfriend without my permission, but can I get some copies?" Black Star gave me a thumbs up. This is going to be

one hell of a night...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to Tsubaki cooking breakfast. "Rise and shine Soul, food is ready." she said. Black Star came running in and sat down at the

table. I can barely eat since I keep on thinking about Sophie. I still don't understand why Stein took her away. Maybe it is because of what happened, I don't

know. Tsubaki gave me a look and gave me a hug. "She will be okay, we will go see her in a little bit. Just eat a little something and you will feel better, I

promise." I smiled and Black Star gave me a thumbs up. I hope everything will be okay.

We got to the DWMA and Stein was caring for her. Sophie looked like she was in pain, but she smiled when I walked in the room. I grabbed her hand and

she smiled. "You came. I am so glad." I smiled back at her and kissed her on the cheek. Stein pulled me on the side and said "Lord Death wants to talk to

you, if that is okay." I nodded my head and I walked to the Death Room. Lord Death was waiting for me there. "Have a seat Soul, I want to speak to you

about something. I want to give you a background on Sophie. Her parents were named Alice and Shawn. They were the most powerful partners that exist on

this planet. Alice, Sophie's mom, is Maka's mother's sister. Maka and Sophie are cousins. Even though Maka appears to be stronger, Sophie is even stronger,

but she will always need a partner, and that is you Soul. Sophie has always been alone, even when she was younger. Her mom gave birth to her so she can

pass down the power just in case anything happened to them. They love Sophie, but not as much as you love her. What I am saying is stay by her, no

matter what." I am confused as fuck. "Well explain to me what is going on right now then so I can help her." Lord Death took a breath and sighed. "One day,

Sophie was on her way home from school, when she saw someone in the alley. She went down, thinking she was going to help the person, when it was

Medusa tricking her. Sophie tried to use her soul wavelength to protect herself, even though she didn't know how to, but it was to late. Medusa attacked her

and used her for experiments that goes along with the keshin's madness. When Stein found her, he wiped her memory and implanted a different memory, so

she thinks that she was only attacked by a witch." Damn. This is not cool. She has gone through a lot of shit in her life. She has been alone, no parents, and

she was badly injured and now she is going through pain. I thought my own problems were bad enough. And even though she has been through that shit,

she is still smiling and being herself. Lord Death handed me a case that had shots in them. "Is she ever gets bad again, use one of these shots." I agreed

and I walked back to her room. Sophie was getting dressed in a pair of shorts and a hoodie. She smiled at me and grabbed my arm. She can stand, but I

don't know how long it will last. I heard a scream and Black Star picked her up to give her a piggyback ride. Everyone gave me a look and I just shrugged my

shoulders. Black Star carried Sophie while I carried the stuff that Lord Death gave me. I never thought that a beautiful girl like her had gone so much shit in

her life. We got to the house and Black Star placed her on the couch with a blanket. "What's in the case Soul?" she asked. I sighed. "It's full of those shots

just in case something happens again." She sighed and turned around. Black Star gave me a look and then hit me on my chest. "Go comfort her. If she was

my girlfriend, I would be holding her right now." Damn. He has a point. I have been thinking about how I would be dealing with it, but I should really be

thinking about Sophie. She has been going through this for 11 years. It is so not cool. I went over and wrapped my arms around her. "You don't have to do

this alone, I am here for you and I always will." She blushed and started to cry. "I don't know how to react to this. I am so used to taking care of myself, it is

going to be hard to get used to." she said. I smiled and wiped her tears. She smiled and tried to get up, but it failed. She pointed behind me and it was

Tsubaki standing with a bunch of food and everyone was there. She smiled and got up. She gave Black Star a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he got a

major nose bleed. Now that is so not cool. She did the same to everyone else as a thank you. She always puts on a face even though she is in pain. She is

so awesome.

Everyone finally left at midnight and Sophie was on the couch,watching Vampire Knight, one of her favorite animes. I sat down next to her as she was

sketching some of the characters. She looked up at me and gave me a kiss. "I want a snowball. Can I go get one?" she asked. Why in the hell does she

want one this late? She jumped up and grabbed my jacket. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?" I nodded my head okay and I continued to watch this

stupid show, just so I get to know what the hell she likes to watch. Some of this stuff is confusing. I noticed that she hasn't been back for a while. Shit! I

forgot that she is still weak. I am such a fail as a boyfriend! I grabbed a jacket and ran out. Where in the hell could she had gone to? She couldn't of gone

far. I turned the corner and there were three guys over top of her. She is crying on the ground. "Get the hell away from her!" The guys turned around and

had weapons. They came at me with strength, but they are not as strong as me. All I want is for Sophie to be safe, and that's all that matters. I defeated

them off, but one was holding Sophie back. "If you come any closer, I will kill this girl right here." said the guy. I can see Sophie shaking in fear. "Stop!"

Sophie's wavelength shot out of her and the guy backed off and ran away. She is so strong and weak at the same time. I ran over and grabbed her. "Are

you hurt in anyway. Answer me Sophie!" She was crying like crazy and I know only one way she will stop. I grabbed her face and kissed her as hard as I

could. She finally stopped after a couple of minutes and hugged me as hard as she could. "So do you still want that snowball?" She smiled and I picked her

up and carried her to the stand. Liz, Patty and Kid were there also. "I heard something. Is she okay?" asked Kid. "Someone attacked her when she was

walking over here. I got worried so I went after her and she was surrounded, but I took care of them, so it's all good." Kid nodded and got her a snowball to

cheer her up. It was cool of him to do that. We all sat around for a little bit until it got late. Sophie was so tired and still shooken up. I carried her to the

house and I placed her on her bed. I grabbed some shorts and a shirt for hers. As I was trying to help her, I found a bunch of scratches and cuts all over her.

There's a few deep cuts from what it looks like she was stabbed. She is bleeding like crazy again. I picked her up, put her on my bike and I took her to the

hospital. She is loosing a lot of blood. I ran in and the nurse took her back immediately. Nurses are holding me back and I am going nuts. They finally calmed

me down and I called my brother. He answers and I start to cry a little but. "What's wrong bro? Did something happen to Sophie?" he asked. "A big gang

attacked her and she was stabbed all over. She's lost a lot of blood and I don't know what to do." He sighed and said "I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

Just wait and don't do anything stupid." He hung up the phone and I waited while listening to my music. He finally showed up. It looks like he got taller. He is

muscular, has long gray hair and he is pretty good looking. He came over and put his arm around me. "She will be okay, she seems like a tough cookie. This

is really uncool." He stole my fucking line! Now that's not cool.

Everyone else showed up and waited with me. A doctor came out and finally told us about the wounds. "She has 67 stitches and got a blood transfusion.

She was lucky that she lived at all. She is very strong. Are you guys with her" We nodded yes and we went back. It looks like she just woke up and she

smiled when I walked in. She grabbed my hand and I held it as hard as I could. "I'm okay, so you can chill out. They are sending me home tonight so it's all

good." I sat down because I am surprised about how calm she is about the situation. My brother comes up next to me and smiles. "She can leave now. I

signed the papers and she is all ready to go." He also hands me a pair of his sweatpants so she can wear something. She smiled and changed into it and my

jacket. I carried her out and she seems okay, but she is still shaking from the pain. We get back to the house and she sits in the living room, while me and

Wes get some coffee. I sit next to her and he sits across from her. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I am Wes, Soul's older brother. You are really cute,

just like Soul said. I can tell that you are very powerful and you will do great out in the world." She looks at him and looks at me and does the same thing a

couple of times. I guess she is still trying to see how we are brothers, but we do look alike so she should understand. She got up and wobbled away and

Wes sits next to me. "I am sorry, but she has the nicest ass I have ever seen." I hit him as hard as I could and sent him flying across the room. He was

shocked about my strength, and so was I.

Everything finally calmed down and she fell asleep. I covered her with a blanket and turned out the lights and closed the door. A lot has happened to her

and I still don't understand everything, but I will find out so I can protect her. I heard the phone rang and it was Stein. "How is she doing? I heard about

everything from Wes. I will find out who did this for sure. Keep her safe." He hung up the phone and I checked on her again. She is sleeping soundly. I

changed into some sweatpants and laid on my bed and looked at pictures of her and a picture of Maka. They don't look alike at all, so I don't exactly

understand how they are related. I think Stein is hiding something, but I will find out what it is...


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV:

I woke up and it's not even light out yet. I peeped in Soul's room and he is fast asleep. I sneak to the fridge and there is only a 2-gallon thing of soda, which

works for me. I chugged half of it and my side starts to hurt. All of my stitches hurt, especially the deep ones which are on my side, shoulder and right arm. It

was scary when they came and attacked me out of no where, but it wasn't the scariest thing I've been through. I took some pain killers and laid on the

couch and sketched what the guy looked like. He looked sorta familiar, but I don't know where he is from exactly. I turned on the news and my parents were

on it again. They are amazing, but sometimes I wish they talked about me more. Not many people know about me, but they know about my brother, since he

is a athlete. I haven't talked to him lately. Maybe I should call him, but he may not want to talk to me. Oh well.

I woke up to the smell of tea and honey. There's a cup of it in front of me with a note next to it. It says "Going to the store. Be back in a little bit. Don't go

anywhere! -Soul" He is always worried about me. I can take care of myself, sometimes. His brother seems really nice and they look identical, like literally. It

amazes me how siblings can look alike, since my brother and I look nothing alike. People always ask if he was my babysitter, which made our bond weaker.

Sometimes I wish he was here for me, but I know that will never happen. The only people that are here for me are Uncle, the people at the DWMA, and Soul.

He is the only one that truly understands me. I looked down at my sketchbook and I ended up drawing all of my friends without even looking at it, I guess I

don't need to look to draw.

Soul finally came back with bags full of stuff, which looks like stuff that is not for him. He places them down on the table in front of me and gives me a kiss. "I

hope you like these things. I picked them out just for you." I wonder what he actually got for me. I opened the first bag and it had a bunch of boxes with

anime dvd's in them, new drawing pencils & sketchbook. The other bag had a new bikini, shorts, tank top and flip flops. I looked at him and gave him a kiss. I

cannot believe he got all of those things for me. He looks at me with a skeptic face and I wonder why. "So, do you want to go to the beach today? Everyone

else is going and even though you can't get in the water, you can still sit on the beach." he said. I grabbed the bikini and shorts and quickly changed. His jaw

dropped when he saw me. "You know I never follow rules. I will still go swimming, but I will just clean the stitches often." He rolled his eyes and he changed

while I drew a picture of me. He came out in his orange bottoms and I looked at his scar. I traced my fingers along the top of the scar and I gave him a hug.

He pushed me away for a minute, but then kissed me. I moved away. "Why in the hell did you push me away? Did I do something wrong?" He gave me a

confused look and then realized what he did. He sat on the floor with his hands on his head. What in the hell was that? He has been acting strange lately, it

is so not like him. I wrapped my arms around him. "What's going on. This isn't like you." He finally calmed down and looked at me. "Sorry. I have my

moments." I smiled at relief and helped him up and we headed to the beach. When we got there, everyone was hanging out on the beach, eating pizza and

stuff. The sun was hot, the wind was blowing and everyone was happy. I laid down on a towel and put on some tanning lotion. Everything was right and

only one person could mess it up, Black Star. He came over and sat on me. Why in the hell would he do that! "Come on, let's play volleyball Sophie." I rolled

my eyes at him and I got up. It was me and Kid on one team and Soul & Black Star on the other. This is going to be an interesting game.

We finished and Kid and I won the game. We all went swimming and played football. It seems like they are trying to cheer me up, which is kinda working. I

took some more medicine and sat around the fire with the rest of them. They were talking about shopping tomorrow. The girls wanted to go girlie clothes

shopping and the guys wanted to shop for sports stuff. I will go with the guys in the morning and the girls in the afternoon, so I make everyone happy. I

saw Kid look at me and he nodded at me. He pulled me aside to talk. "What's up? Is there something going on?" Kid sighed and looked at me. "I don't

exactly understand your condition. Can you tell me what happened?" Why in the hell does he want me to tell him that. He can just ask his dad for crying out

loud. "Well when I was 6, I was attacked by a witch, which is how I got this scar. I guess some kind of poison was put into me by the witch and whenever

something bad happens, my body and my scar starts to hurt badly, and now I can add these scars to my collection." He looked at me and all of my scars very

closely. He traced his fingers along the one on my back. He turned around and gave me a hug. I wasn't expecting it, but maybe he needed a hug too.

KPOV:

That story that she told me doesn't add up at all. It seems like whenever the keshin's madness rises, she is in even more pain. Maybe I should talk to Soul,

but he may not even have all of the answers.

SPOV:

I sit down next to Soul and my cell phone rings. I look at it and it's my brother! I leave the fire and answer it by saying hello. "Sophie! I have been so worried

about you. I finally got your number from Lord Death. I heard about what happened. I'm in town and I want to see you, so I wanna stop by your place

tomorrow, if it's cool with you?" Holy shit! I haven't heard from him in 7 years and now he wants to see me! "Umm...sure. I am not in the apartment though. I

live with my partner at his place. I will send you the address. I will see you tomorrow evening." I heard him laugh and hung up the phone. Out of all people, I

was not expecting to hear from him. I walk back to the fire and everyone stared at me. "Who in the hell was that?" asked Soul. "It was my older brother. He

wants to stop by our place tomorrow evening." His mouth dropped, but everyone else wanted my cell number, since they didn't know that I had one.

Tomorrow is going to be crazy as hell.

We all parted ways and when we got home, Soul stormed to my room, opened my sketchbook, and pointed at a certain picture, which was one of my

brother. "So is this guy your brother?" I shook my head yes and he calmed down. "Can you tell me who each person is, please?" I sighed and sat on my bed

with him. He held me as I told him each person. They were mostly of random people, some of my parents, brother playing sports, anime characters, and of

Soul now. But I also have a lot of drawings of his old partner, Maka. I don't know why, but I guess I saw her a lot on the streets. I flipped the page and it

was the one that I did earlier, unconsciously. He looked hard at it and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I cannot believe you can do all of that detail." Well

I never knew I could do it too. I got up and grabbed my bath stuff. He pulled my arm and I turned around. "While you take a bath, is it okay if I take a

shower?" I nodded my head okay and he was shocked. "You don't think its weird?" Now why in the hell would I think that is weird. My brother used to do it

when I was little, so I am still used to it. I told him it was okay, and I went to the bath first. I filled it with hot water and sat in. I signed Soul that it was okay

to come in and he came in with his cheeks blushing. He ran into the shower and turned it on. I hummed the melody of Papermoon, which is one of my

favorite songs. I heard Soul start to hum it too and I started to sing it. Singing is not my strongest suite, but I like it. Soul finished his shower quickly and got

out. I looked at him and I just realized how muscular he is. "Hey Soul, can you come over here?" He turned around slowly and walked over to the tub. I

grabbed his arm and felt his muscles. He gave me this strange ass look and then I let go. "What in the hell was that for?" he asked me. "I wanted to feel

your muscles, that's all." He gave him a strange look again and walked out. Maybe I should of gave him a warning before I did that.

I cleaned up and went out. Soul is passed out on his bed. He looks so peaceful. I put a blanket over him and kissed him on his cheek. I locked up and laid

down. My phone rang and it was Liz making sure that we were on for tomorrow. I am not looking forward to it, but I have been needing to go shopping for

new clothes. And I guess I will go running tomorrow morning, even though Uncle told me not to. I never follow what he tells me to do anyway. It's like a

secret rule of mine. And he gets mad when I go against his judgment. Tomorrow will be an interesting day, since I am going shopping with other people for

the first time and then I am seeing my brother. I am still shocked from the phone call. It seemed like he really wanted to talk to me, but he may have been

just lieing. I will find out tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up at six, before Soul even woke up to go running. The sun is just rising and it is not hot yet. I put on my music and ran in to town and on the trails. It

was a quiet morning and the perfect time because not many people were around. I cooled down while sitting on a swing set in the park. Everything was

nice, until I checked the time. Shit! I am going to be late! I ran back to the house and Soul was sitting on the front porch. "Where in the hell have you been?

I have been worried sick!" I sighed and almost pass out on the steps from being out of breath. I feel bad for not telling him, but if I did, I knew that he

wouldn't let me go. And plus, I wanted to let him sleep. So let's get the day started.

I got ready and I decided to wear a pair of shorty shorts, Soul's tank top and a pair of converses. I threw my hair up in a bun and threw on some make up.

Soul was wearing his usual orange shirt, pants and sneakers, but he is wearing a slimmer black headband. That's different, but I like it. I gave him a good

morning kiss and he still blushes a little every single time, but I guess it's a guy thing.

We got to the sports store and the guys were all ready there. Ox , Kilik and Harvar were there to. I can already see this turning into a disaster. We get in

and Black Star is already being an ass. Kilik and Harvar seem to have an interest in me, and they are failing at the flirting tactic. This group is funny as hell. I

looked at my phone and its noon. I am so screwed! I ran over and gave Soul a kiss that he would never forget and his nose started to bleed. I gave all the

guys a kiss on the cheek and ran out. The girls are going to kill me!

I get to the mall and the girls were all standing at the entrance. Liz is cussing me out and I thinking that she needs to calm down, and she finally did. Patty

and Tsubaki drag me in and the shopping begins! I am more of a sporty person, so I am not used to shopping for girlie stuff. Tsubaki helps me pick out

underwear, since we are the same bra size. Liz and Patty pick out clothes that shows more of my hips and my figure. They picked out colors that would suit

me, but they were colors that I didn't really like, such as pink and purple and others. I finally went over to this one section that had all skinny jeans,

awesome shirts and cool converses. Liz comes over and puts her hand on my shoulder. "So you are a skater kind of chick. I should of guessed that when I

first saw you." I smile and go pick out some stuff. There are shirts with all of my favorite anime's and my favorite bands. I am in heaven! It is everything that

I like and the girls help plan outfits for me so everything matches.

We finally finish and got a bite to eat. It is pretty nice to go get new clothes and stuff like that. I am so used to being around guys that I never had time to

do girlie stuff and since my mom is always away, I don't get the chance to do anything. The girls came over and put their arms around me for a hug. I am so

glad I have them here.

I got dressed at Tsubaki's house into a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt with the band Falling In Reverse on it, my new converses, and make up. I am so not

ready to see my brother, but I guess I had to face him sometime. I walked in and Soul was just taking out dinner that he had picked up. He smiled when he

saw my new clothes. I gave him a kiss and dealt with the food. I heard a knock on the door and I knew exactly who it was, but I heard a different voice. I

turned around the corner, and it was Ox Ford! I bolted to the door. "Why in the hell are you here!" I was so pissed! I just want everything to go smoothly,

but he just had to get in my way! Soul pushed me away from the door and I stomped to the kitchen. I want to get this over with. Soul closed the door and

walked over to me. "Are you okay? That was not cool back there." I slowed my breathing and sighed. "I'm sorry, I am just tense, that's all." He shrugged and

walked away. I need to stay cool, calm and collected. It's just my brother, that's all. I heard the door bell ring and my heart started thumping like crazy again.

I opened the door and my brother was standing right in front of me. He got a lot taller, a lot tanner, and a lot muscular. He smiled and gave me the biggest

hug ever. "I am so sorry for leaving you. I should have been a lot nicer and I should of listened to you. I am a failure as a brother." Yup. That is my brother!

The biggest dumb ass I have ever met, even bigger than Black Star. Soul walks out and stands there in shock for some dumb reason. "You guys look so

much alike." I looked at my brother and he sorta looks like me. He is very tan, tall and he has bright blonde hair like me. I pull Soul over to introduce him...

SLPOV:

Sophie pulls me over to meet her brother. He looks so much like her, like they could be twins, except for the age difference. I shake his hand and he looks at

me hard for some reason, I guess he doesn't like me or something like that. We sit down and he talks about what he's been doing. He is a famous surfer out

in Australia. He hands Sophie a anklet, bathing suit, and one of his surf boards. It totally looks like he is trying to buy her love, but that may not be his tactic.

He looks at me and stares for a while, like he doesn't know what to say. "Are you Wes's little brother?" he asked. And he just had to notice. And as I am

thinking of my brother, he walks through the door. Great! Just great! This is going to be a disaster.

As Wes and Caleb are talking, Sophie sits next to me and I wrap my arms around her. "It looks like they know each other from skateboarding. Just what we

need." I smiled at the comment and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. And when I did that, the room got silent. Both Wes and Caleb stared at me with

deadly eyes and had their jaws drop. I look at Sophie and she moved over and sat on my lap, just to piss off Caleb, and it was a good call.

Wes already left and I went to the kitchen so Sophie and Caleb could talk. It's been one hell of a night for them both, and for me. Sophie says that they look

nothing alike, but I don't see it. I think they are identical. I saw Caleb leave and she walks over to me. She wraps her hands around me for a hug. "That was

the weirdest night in the history of weirdest nights ever." Well yea, it was weird. Why would she hide that she had a brother from me? I don't understand it,

but maybe she didn't want me to be all over-protected, which I am. I may not be able to protect her much longer, since the madness and the

black blood are spreading throughout my body. Maybe Sophie can save me, but I doubt that will happen.

SPOV:

It was cool to see my brother again, but I know that he is hiding something from me as usual, but I don't what. But I am more worried about Soul right now.

He has been acting strange lately, and I don't know what is causing that either. Soul never tells me anything about him or his past. It seems like I have told

him everything, but he is not telling me anything, like he is holding back secrets that he doesn't want to tell me, but I want to find out.

I walked to Soul's room and he was on the phone, sounds like Kid. He hangs up and looks at me. "Get ready, we have a meeting in the Death Room." I nod

my head and rush to my room. It sounds like we are getting assigned to a mission. I put on a purple skirt, black tank top, black fishnets, black high top

converses, black fish net gloves, and my black cross necklace that was given to me by my mother. I put my black hair into pigtails and a skull hair clip. I ran

out and Soul was in a pair of black pants, a black shirt, his jacket and his normal headband. He looked the same as when I met him and so do I. We jumped

onto his bike and headed to the DWMA. We met up with everyone and they all had their serious face on, which meant game time. Lord Death had us all sit

down and he started to explain what to do. He sent the 7 of us all together. Lord Death pulls me to the side for a minute. "Now I know this is your first

mission, but this is an important one. Please try your hardest out there tonight." I accepted it and joined the rest of the group to leave. This is going to be

interesting...

ST POV:

I joined Lord Death as he watched the kids leave. "Sophie is going to give us a major advantage to beating the Keshin. There will be only one problem if she

shows up to fight along side her." Lord Death is right. If Maka shows up to fight with Sophie, that will bring back all of her memories, which is a bad thing. I

see Sophie waving at me and then leaving. I am so proud of her, I only hope that they resinate.

SPOV:

We get to where the Keshin's soldiers were spotted. I can feel our souls connecting together, as like we are in one body. Soldiers attack us and I start to

kick some ass. It feels kind of weird for some reason. I never knew that I had so much power. One attacks me from behind and Black Star covers me. And I

help him as well. This power feels weird to me all of a sudden. I feel our soul's connect closer and Soul becomes bigger. I have never seen this for before. It

is big and black and is sharp too. There is a similar form, but I have no clue where it is from. I start fighting more and I am killing more soldiers off quicker

than ever before. Kid looks at me while I cover his ass from him staring into space like an a-symmetrical moron. We all get distracted easily and we yell at

each other for it!

It is in the middle of the battle and I am starting to get a little tired. "Sophie, what's wrong? Are you tired?" asked Soul. I don't want to stop, but at some

point I will have to. The suddenly, I feel a burst of energy come through me and I know who it is. Uncle gave me a shot of his wavelength to give me energy,

but it's a little more then what he usually gives me. I look at Soul and he gives a smirk. "I did it too. I don't want my meister getting tired on me just yet." He

is always thinking about me. I continue to fight and I feel like I am getting stronger every time I swing Soul, like I get faster and my strength increases until it

hits me. We finally become one and I killed all of them off with one swing. I feel so powerful. Black Star and Kid look at me with the most shocking face

expression. "Holy shit! You are amazing. Soul, can I borrow her for a while? She could probably have the best sex ever." Soul transformed so fast, I didn't

have enough time to blink. He grabbed his neck and pushed him against a tree. "If you ever say that again, I will kill you next time." said Soul. Black Star had

a face like he pissed his self. He is so funny. We got a call from Lord Death telling us to come back to rest. I started walking until I started fading...

SLPOV:

She passed out even before we started walking. I put her on my back and carried her back to the DWMA. She has to be exhausted. She's starting to get a

fever and she's dehydrated. I run and Stein met us at the door. I laid her down on a mat and her fever started to go down. I took a breath in relief that she

will be okay. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I guess I fell asleep. My bad Soul." she smiles at me and I smile back. I kiss her on her forehead and

she sat up. "Can you get me some food Soul, I'm starving." I smile and gave her a plate. She ate it so fast, I barely had time to breath. She sure has an

appetite.

She seems healthy enough to go back, but Black Star stops her before she was able to get up. "Rest a little bit longer. We will take care of it but don't worry,

you will have your share of the ass kicking." He kissed her on the cheek. I walked up to Black Star and he was in his stance like he was ready for me to hit

him, but I gave him a hug instead. "Thanks man. I don't know what I would do without you." He gave me a thumbs up and ran out. I wrapped my arms

around Sophie and we watch the battle from Lord Death's mirror. It is getting rougher out there by the minute. I look at Sophie and she is staring at it pretty

hard, like she is studying everyone's moves. She gets up and looks at me. "Come on Soul, I know a trick that will kick their asses for sure." Yup. That's my

girl. Always coming up with an idea. We run out and teleport to the battlefield. I transform and she looks at Black Stand and Kid. "Everyone, do Soul

Residence together and take everyone out with one big blow." she says. Kid looks startled, but Black Star is all for it, as usual. We merge together and use

all our might and take them all out with one blow. We rushed to where the Keshin was sighted. We found him. He has a stare that screams death. We all get

into position, when something comes rushing by us. We hear it stop and I see a shadow. Sophie goes down on her knees and starts to cry. I transform back

into my human form and I hold her as she cries. I looked up at the cliff and all I see is...Maka.


	8. Chapter 8

SLPOV:

I cannot believe she is here. Maka stares down at everyone and the Keshin, but mostly at Sophie. She is on the ground, crying with her head in her hands.

What the hell is going on? I stand up and look hard at her. Before I was able to react, Black Star and Kid ran up to Maka, asking questions. I hold Sophie in

my arms and then, her breathing slows. I can't feel her soul. What the hell!

SPOV:

Darkness. That's all I see. I can't feel anything nor see. I can't feel Soul or anyone else. And then, I am in a puddle of blood, black blood. There's a monster in

front of me. I can't move my legs at all. I just lay there as the monster stares at me. "So, your finally back I see. You got your memories back." What the hell

is this monster talking about? When I look up, all of this memory flew back into my mind.

My parents left to work on an important mission, and never came back. I was attacked by the Keshin and then Maka tried to kill me because of it. My brother

went to Australia because I had black blood and witches blood in my body. I was suppose to be alone, but Uncle surpressed all my memories, but once I saw

her who nearly killed me, all my memories came back. But why would that stop me from being me? Because I was nearly killed, and actually died for a little

bit? Would that change my mind from being with Soul? That all doesn't matter anymore. I stood up and looked the monster in the eyes. "I am me because I

am me and nothing will stop me from getting stronger." When I opened my eyes, Soul was holding me. I looked dead at Maka. "Do you want to settle that

score, since you nearly killed me last time." She looked at me with curious, yet confident eyes. Soul stepped into position, but this is not his fight. I stopped

him. "This is my battle and I need to finish it." Soul sighed and stepped back. Maka ran up to me and we started fighting. I used my wavelength, and so did

she. No weapons, just bare skin and energy. I went at her with all my strength and took it to one blow.

I was knocked off my feet, but Maka was passed out. Black Star and Kid picked up Maka, as Soul picked me up. "Babe, that was so cool, but what the hell

happened?" I just smirked at him and limped back to the DWMA. A lot will have to be explained...

We all sat around in silence, waiting for someone to break the ice, and it was finally broken. "Sophie, care to explain it all to everyone?" said Lord Death. I

stood up and faced everyone. "My memories were erased after the Keshin attacked me and put black blood and withches blood in my body so I wouldn't

have to bare the memories. And also, Maka knew what happened and tried to kill me because she thought I would turn into another Keshin, which didn't

happened. When I saw Maka again, all my memories came back and I now know what happened, and that's pretty much it." Some people were surprised,

but Soul wasn't. Maka woke up and sat up. "I am so sorry Sophie. I didn't know what was going on and my instincts kicked in. It's not like I wanted to kill

you, I reacted without remembering that you are my cousin." Soul came to me and gave me a hug. "I will always be here for you, no matter what." When I

turned around, Maka was gone, and so was Spirit. Uncle came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Can you move on, knowing what happened?" I

nodded my head and Uncle walked away. I turned to Soul and he smiled. "Now let's go home Sophie." I smiled back, running to catch his hand.

-Couple Months Later-

I woke up to seeing Soul sitting on my bed, greeting me with a good morning kiss. I got dressed and Soul made breakfast, which was not exactly food, but it

was something. We went to class. Learned, practiced and hung out with friends. But today was different, it was the night of Prom. Accourse, Soul and I are

going together. Class ended early and the girls went to Tsubaki's house, while the guys went to Kid's place. I don't like getting dressed up, but it was Prom

after all. I wore a black and blue semi-puffy dress with black strappy heels and my hair was half-up with a french braid. Tsubaki did my hair and make-up and

I helped the other girls, even though I am not exactly that good in that department. We heard the door bell and we knew exactly who it was. Tsubaki

opened the door and it was Soul, Black Star, Kid and Chrona. All the guys were wearing matching stuff that matched our dresses perfectly. We all took

pictures and headed out. Soul held my hand and he kept on squeezing it. "What's wrong. Are you okay?" He was sweating a lot, but didn't answer. When

we got there, everyone from the DWMA was there, including Maka. "Wow Sophie, you look amazing. I would never imagine Soul wearing any other color

besides orange." Soul sighed and grabbed my hand and we head towards the dance floor. Everything was lively and bouncing. I was grinding on Soul like

crazy and he seem like to enjoy it. It all broke out and someone was on the mic. "And now we are going to have an performance by our own Soul Eater

Evens. What the hell is going on? Soul headed over to the piano and sat down. He started to play our song, Papermoon. I walked over and Uncle handed me

a mic. Great! I have to sing now. I stood by Soul and started to sing. We did a duet and it was pretty awesome. Everyone enjoyed it. Soul came over and

gave me a kiss. "We make a pretty epic couple." I smiled and gave him another kiss.

We went back on to the dance floor, until it ended and they kicked us out. My feet are sore, but I can still walk. Soul held my hand walking home, but

adrenaline started to build up in my chest. I opened the door and I didn't even have one foot in the door when I pulled Soul's tie to my chest and kissed him.

He kissed me back and it started to become a make-out fest. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. My tongue went into his mouth and we

were playing "who was going to me alpha?" He laid me on his bed and I could barely breathe. He started to kiss my neck and my cheek bone. I felt my zipper

come loose and I started to unbutton his shirt. He started to work his way down, kissing and sucking on my boobs, kissing down my stomach and I bit his

ear and kissed it. That night, we lost our virginity to each other.

I woke up to being naked, laying next to my lover. I watched him sleep and I kissed him on his forehead. I walked to the bathroom and I looked into the

mirror. Bite marks all over my neck, boobs and random other places. I laid in the bath tub and god am I sore. I didn't know it would hurt that bad, but it was

seductive. I heard the door creek open and he was standing there shirtless with shorts on. "Was I too rough for you?" I chuckled at that question. "I should

be asking you that question." He took off his shorts and got in the bath with me. "I guess now you can walk around the house naked." He is such an ass. I

splashed water at his face and we started a splash war. I kissed him and got up. "I'm meeting the girls for lunch today. I'll do the shopping, so I will be back

later." He waved me goodbye as I walked into my room. I put on some booty shirts, and Soul's football jersey. I am my sporty, yet seductive self. When I

walked out of the house, I didn't even make it 2 blocks without some group of boys, trying to hit on me. They looked like bad boys and I just tried to brush

them off, until I felt someone put their arm around my waist. Black Star stood there, with a death glare on his face towards the guys. Then, he kissed me on

the cheek. I didn't freak out because I know he was just doing that to protect me. The guys finally drove away and Black Star busted out laughing. It was

funny. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he got a major nose bleed. I ran away, just so people didn't suspect anything.

When I got to the Cafe, no one was there. I grabbed a booth and a coffee and just sat there. I started to draw on the napkins, when I heard a tap on the

glass. It was Wes, out of all people to see. He sat across from me with a big grin on his face. "So what can I help you with?" I said. He brought out a piece of

paper that looked like a party invitation. "It's going to be Soul's 18th birthday and I want to throw him a surprise party, can you help me on it?" So that's

why. The girls tricked me again. I really need to stop falling for that...

SL POV:

Sophie has been acting weird lately, like she has been going out a lot without me. I don't even think she remembered my birthday at all. I mean it's easy to

remember, May 1st. I heard the door open, and I tip-toed to my door. I saw her with some stuff, and Wes! Why the fuck is he with my girl? I heard her walk

to my door and I jumped into bed. I felt her put a blanket over me and kiss me on my head. "You will be happy tomorrow, I promise." How in the hell will I be

happy on my birthday, when she is secretly seeing my brother! This is total bull shit.

I laid in bed, not wanting to get up. I heard the door open and it was Sophie. I rolled back over and just laid there. She walked over and sat on the side of

the bed. "Happy Birthday Soul." Yea, happy damn birthday to me. I felt her get up and then I felt a football being thrown at my face. What the hell? She

smiled at me and jumped on top of me. "Get up silly. It's your birthday. Don't you want to do something epic?" How can I be mad at that face? I pulled her

down and she laid next to me. All I want is to be with her on my birthday. She kissed me and I kissed her and we played our little game again. It was fun,

until she got up. "I have to go see Uncle today. I'm sorry, but the guys are gonna get you and you guys will do some stuff. I will see you tonight." She kissed

me on my cheek and ran out of the house. Great, now my own girlfriend doesn't want to spend time with me. I heard the door open again, and it was Black

Star. He punched me in my shoulder. "Dude, why the long face? It's your birthday. Me and Kid got some awesome stuff planned out for ya." Maybe I do just

need to spend some time with the guys for a change...

SPOV:

I meet up with the girls and Wes at the hall. I feel bad leaving Soul hanging, but I trust Black Star and Kid, well sorta. We set up all the decorations, tables,

sound system, and some other stuff. By the time I looked at the time, I have to get dressed! I ran to Tsubaki's house and I put on the dress I wore on our

first date, black high heels, and curled my hair. I look exactly like I did on our first date.

SLPOV:

I had no idea what Black Star and Kid had in mind today. We shoot some hoops, went to some sport shops, grabbed a bite to eat and play pranks on some

people. It was all good, until we got to Kid's house and I saw a shirt and tie sitting on a chair. "Okay, what the hell is up?" and before they answered, they

blind folded me and practically stripped me into the dressy clothes. What have I gotten myself into...

SPOV:

When I got back, there was a stripper pole on the middle of the dance floor. I turned exactly to Wes and he had a big grin on his face. "I thought Soul might

of like it if you did a little show for him." I just sighed and greeted all the guest that came in. I heard someone yell that Soul was here and I turned out the

lights. This is going to be interesting...

SLPOV:

Black Star and Kid practically carried me to wherever in the hell we were going. I felt my feet touch the ground and the blind fold was taken off. I saw

blackness inside of a big building. I walked in and the lights came on. Everyone was there and yelled surprise! Now this explains why Sophie was acting

weird. I saw my brother and he picked me up and placed me in a chair. I was placed in front of a stripper pole and my girlfriend came out. The music came out

and it was a very sexy song. She started going up and down on the pole and she acted like a pro. Damn, she must of practiced a lot! She crawled over to me

and sat on me, facing me. I started to feel a nose bleed and then she whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday babe." That so turned me on. She went back to

the pole and danced even more. I think I just got the best present ever. I got up and walked over to her when she was done. Everyone was cheering and all

I wanted was to hold her and kiss her on the lips. I heard the song change and I offered my hand to her. Tonight will be epic...


	9. Chapter 9

**SPOV:**

I woke up on Soul's bed, once again. The party was awesome, actually it went better than what I thought. It lasted till 1 and we cleaned up and got home by 3. Soul was all tired out and buzzed for the liquor that Wes gave him as a present. I laid him in his bed and got him all settled, and I just past out. I rolled over to see if he was there, and he wasn't. I walked to the bathroom and got a shower. When I got out, there was no sign of Soul, what so ever. No note, no phone call, no nothing. I texted him, but he didn't answer. I put on my black volleyball shorts and his football jersey and laid on the couch, catching up on some anime and drawing and doing some homework. Hours has passed by and no sign of him. I put on a tank top and went running, maybe hoping to run into him. I ran around the town and no sign of my boyfriend. I found a swing set empty and I flopped down onto it. I kept on panting and I am freaking out! Tears start streaming down my face, when I saw a shadow. Standing in front of me, was a boy with long, blonde hair. It was back into a pony tail and he has on lacrosse shorts and an Underarmour shirt. "Now why is a pretty girl like you crying? Here, take this." He hands me a towel and sits down next to me. He pats me on my back and hushes me. "Now tell me what happened to you." he said in a calm, whispering voice. "My boyfriend is gone and I have no clue where he is. He just got up and left with no note, no phone call, no nothing!" The guy stands up with his hand out. "My name is Eric. How about I buy you some ice cream." I place my hand into his and I can feel his soul. It is calm and sweet, like candy. We walk to the ice cream shop and he buys me a cone. We sat on some benches in the park. "Now what's your name? I told you mine so how about you tell me yours." I lick my ice cream quickly. "Sophie. Sophie Cross." I finish my ice cream cone and I stand up. "I feel much better. Thank you for everything!" I run away before he was able to respond. I run around town, still trying to find Soul. I slowed down to catch my breath, when I saw him with the boys coming out of the gym. He sees me and his eyes get wide. I saw him run over to me, when I almost fainted on the pavement. Soul catches me in his arms. "I am so sorry! I should of told you where I was going and I completely forgot and I am so sorry!" Out of all places, he was at the gym. I should of looked there first. "I looked everywhere. I am sorry that I freaked out like that. I shouldn't oh." He smiled and put me on his back. "How about we all go get a bite to eat. That will make us all feel better." I smiled and laid my head on his back. I am glad that I didn't loose him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated in a super long time. I've been so busy with school and stuff, that it was hard to write but at least now i got it to you guys. I hope you enjoy! **

SLPOV:

It has been over a year since me and Sophie have met and it has been the best time of my life. We have been

through our hard times and found out secrets about each other. I sit across the table at me and Wes's favorite

place to grab a bite to eat. He called me out here and I wonder what the fuck does he want. "Little bro, you need to

propose or do something soon." Hold the fuck up. Did he just say the "P" word? I think it is way to early for that.

"What do you mean Wes? I am not ready for marriage yet. Hell I don't even know what to get her for her birthday.

Help me out here." I said with a antagonizing tone. Wes sat there with his thinking face on. "Take her on the best

date ever, then give her a promise ring. Bang! There you go!" I sink down in my chair at the thought of planning

something like that. Even though she deserves every last bit of it. Wes gets up and pulls me along. "Where in the

hell are we going?!" I said with a confused tone. "I got this for ya. You will see in just a bit."

SPOV:

My birthday is coming up and I have no idea what the hell I am going to do, since Soul doesn't plan anything. I roll

out of bed and no sign of Soul, once again. I walked into the bathroom and a bath is calling my name. I turned on

the radio and laid in the tub. The hot water feels good on my skin. I have been in here for over an hour and Soul

Still isn't home. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and my lacrosse sweatshirt and left the house, in search to find Soul.

I walk the streets of town, saying hi to people and trying to ignore guys hitting on me. I turned around and ran

directly into something. Ow! That really hurt! I look up and a guy stands in front of me. It's the same guy that I ran

into the last time I was trying to find Soul. "Well pleasure running into you again. Are you trying to find your

boyfriend again?" He puts out his hand and helps me up onto my feet. "Well you got the answer right." I said with a

sarcastic tone. He smiled and we start to walk and chit chat a bit. "So where do you want to look first?" I look up at

his bright blue eyes and he points the way to town. We look everywhere and can't find him. This is tiring. I sit on a

park bench and he hands me a soda. "You look like you need a drink. Here, take some." I took a sip and I feel so

much better. He sits down next to me and puts his hand on my back and pats it. "He will show up eventually, trust

me." I took another sip and nodded my head. Soul has a habit of disappearing and then reappearing. I turn to face

him and I look into his eyes. I feel as if I know him from somewhere else, but I cannot put my finger on it. I touch his

blonde hair and then it came to me. It was Eric from when I was little! I jumped right into his lap and gave him the

biggest hug ever. "I am so sorry I forgot about you Eric. I had no idea it was you until now." He wraps his arms

around my waist. "I was waiting for the moment that you would remember me." I smiled and then he smiled back at

me.

SLPOV:

I just got finished up with Wes for Sophie's birthday. I didn't know planning something could be this tiring! I turned

around the corner and saw Sophie hugging another guy. I swiftly turned back around the corner and watched from

a distance. She was smiling so bright and she seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin her moment, but who in the

hell is that guy? I don't recognize him at all. She let's go of him and gives him her phone number. Now that is pissing

me off real bad. Before I could think, my legs reacted and turned from the corner. Sophie looked at me and ran to

me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Where in the hell have you been, idiot." she asked me. I just smile at

her and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. When she turned around, that guy was gone. "Where did Eric go?"

So that is that guy's name. "Tell me, just who was that guy?" Sophie looked at me with a confused face. "Oh you

mean Eric. Well I ran into him when I was looking for you. He was my best friend when we were little and I didn't

recognize him until now. Since I got my memories back, I am remembering little things bit by bit."

SPOV:

I saw Soul turn the corner and I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Where in the hell have u been?" He just

smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I turned back around and Eric was gone. "Who is that guy?" I looked at him

confused. "Oh you mean Eric. Well I ran into him when I was looking for you. He was my best friend when we were

little and I didn't recognize him until now. Since I got my memories back, I am remembering little things bit by bit."

Soul looked at me with a face that was very questionable, but I just ignored it and gave him another hug. I turned

back around, and Eric was gone. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Oh well. At least I found this idiot.

EPOV:

She has gotten so big, it amazes me, but she has no idea what is going to happen now, since the keshin is gone.

Something worse is going to happen, I can just feel it. I just hope that she is prepared for it when it comes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Couple Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SPOV:

It is so boring here, now since all Soul does is go out and do stuff with the guys. I look at my phone and I actually

had a text message from someone from a change. It was from Wes. Well that's odd. "Meet me at the café please. I

need to talk to you." That is so weird. I wonder what he wants. I threw on a pair of white skinny jeans, with a blue

tank top and ran down to the café, where he was normally sitting whenever he comes here. He got up and gave me

a hug and sat back down. "So what do you want Wes?" I said in an aggregated tone. He took a sip of his coffee

and smiled. "I can't have a cup of coffee with a friend?" I gave him this blank stare, like really. "Seriously Wes, what

do you want to talk about?" He gave me this grin and took another sip of his coffee. "What do you want for your

birthday?" Why would he ask me that out of the blue. I haven't really thought about it. "I don't really know Wes to

be honest with you. I haven't put any thought into it at all." He give me this look, as if I should think harder. "Do you

know what I really miss?" Wes shakes his head no and takes another sip of his coffee and so do I. "I want to go to

the beach for a weekend and surf my ass off. That's what I miss. Big waves, sun beating down on me, doing tricks

on my board, sitting around the campfire at night and listen to music and just have fun." Wes continues to drink his

coffee till it was completely gone and stands up. He puts his hand on my head and pats it. "Thanks for telling me."

He grins at me and walks out. That was one hell of a weird conversation.

SLPOV:

This planning thing sure in hell is harder than I thought. Like I have no idea what to do for her or what to get her.

Wes comes to the courts and sits on the bench. He pats the bench, as if he wants me to sit next to him. I did so and

he hit me upside the head. "What the hell Wes!" He pats my head. "She wants to go surfing. Plan for everyone to

go to the beach this weekend and rent out some cabins. That's what she really wants." I didn't even think about

that. She really does love surfing. "That's a great idea We-" He walked away as I was talking to him. That is so not

cool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SPOV:

It's been a weird past couple weeks. Soul has been busy with the guys and leaves me home alone. I don't mind,

but it's getting really annoying. I look at my calender and it's my birthday today. I'm finally 18. I'm really happy, but I

wish I could celebrate it with everyone. I bet everyone forgot. I got up and threw on a pair of sweatpants, blue

hoodie and my flip flops. I want to treat myself, so I'm going to get a damn hair done. It is my birthday and I

deserve it. I got to the hair salon, where I normally go, and my stylist Peter was already for me. "Happy birthday

sweetie! This one's on me. I have the best idea ever for your hair." This is going to end up being a disaster.

He finally finished and now I can see my damn hair! He turned the chair slowly, and my hair was super long, with

chocolate brown, blonde and red highlights. My hair was in choppy layers and was straight as a pin. I love it! I

smiled at Peter and he gave me this look like he knew that I would love it. I gave him a hug and I left with a big grin

on my face. I went back to the house and when I opened up the door, Black Star and Kid were standing in my living

room. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" They look at each other and look back at me with big grins on their

faces. When I look back at them, they grabbed me. This could only mean trouble…


End file.
